1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timber pile protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new timber pile protecting device for protecting a timber pile from water damage and to prevent organisms from attaching to and growing on the timber pile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timber pile protecting devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that may be positioned on a timber pile to protect the timber pile and which can be easily maneuvered into a position covering the timber pile without the need of divers to go under water and cover the timber pile.